comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Getla Lightwood (Earth-61952)
Getla Lightwood, alias Morningstar, is a inhuman Morningstar Bioweapon 1.jpg|Claws Morningstar Bioweapon 2.jpg|Bloodshot Morningstar Bioweapon 3.jpg|Blade Morningstar Bioweapon 4.jpg|Whip History 'Early Life' Getla was born into an abused family in Atlanta City but he does not know that he had a older brother, Micheal, who ran away and later became a scientist. He had no friend in school and always get bullied until he released his anger emotions to fight his bully to death. At the age of twelve, his family were killed in the car crash which he had no remorse and sympathy for them. He was later placed under the care of a orphanage to be wait patiently to be given to a new family. However, he was still get bullied in the orphanage and getting into a trouble all the time. However, he helped a owner, who appeared to be mutant, to keep the place clean and stable even though he was a trouble child. 'Death' At the age of eighteen, the orphanage was however visited by an angry mobs who tried to kill the owner. Getla tried to warn them to leave but they refused and hit on Getla's head. Furious, he charged and beated them up until he was shot. After the event, his body was taken away but replaced with a random deceased body as he was actually taken by A.I.M. 'Project Morningstar' Experimented by being exposed to terrigenesis and both modified and created with biology sample from an unknown species, Getla loose his entire memory and under controlled to become a weapon. He was given to the Soviet Terrorist Organization,' Leviathan'. His first mission was to assassinate a France General in a battlefield and it was successed. Soon, he was sent to several countries to accomplished the mission for Leviathan. During his mission, he encountered the S.H.I.E.L.D Special Operative team, Secret Warriors, along with Secret Avengers and X-Force. However, after two years, Leviathan decided to elimate him after his last mission in whether he successed or failed because his memory was slowly returned. 'Escape' In his last mission, Getla was about to kill his two target who were a husband and wife but he saw a crying child girl who was a target's child. He hesisted at first but they were shot by Leviathan Soldier to do his favor but before he decided not to kill. Getla's memery returned all of the sudden due to the target's death and and his control-switch was no more. He then began to murder them one by one with no mercy. After killing, Getla escaped as fast as he could from Leviathen, but only captured by S.H.I.E.L.D Superhuman Team, Ultimates. 'Ultimates' 'Hidden in Plain Sight' 'Inhuman' Getla was visited by Inhuman Royal Family but only four of them. Knowing that he should come with them, he however refused as he does not want to be part of them while insulted them without thinking. As the tension between them slowly became heated, Getla began to threat them to back away from him but they were refused. Without having a choice, he used his power to attack them when they tried to use unnecessary force to sedue him. Power and Abilities 'Power' *'Biological Manipulation' **'Shapeshifting' **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Endurance' **'Enhanced Durability' **'Healing Factor' **'Super Sense' 'Abilities' *'Thieves Skill' Being implanted with a soldier skill into his mind, Getla had a soldier skill. *'Hand-to-Hand Combatat' *'Marksmanship' Trivia *This character created by Worstdeath45 and is an original character. **I wanted this character to be mutant at first but I changed my mind to change him into inhuman. Category:Earth-61952 Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Males of Earth-61952 Category:Neutral Characters of Earth-61952 Category:Antiheroes of Earth-61952 Category:Inhumans Category:Inumans of Earth-61952 Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Murderers Category:Thieves Category:Gun Wielders Category:Original Characters Category:Original Characters of Earth-61952 Category:Former Ultimates Members (Earth-61952) Category:Former A.I.M Scientists (Earth-61952) Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Claws Category:Armor Users Category:Healing Factor Category:Shape Shifting Category:Alternate Form Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Super Senses Category:Created by Worstdeath45 Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Resurrection